Data usage is an expense that is difficult to avoid when using a smart device, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or a laptop. In the event, the smart device or laptop is able to use unlimited data, the data speed may slow down or even prevent the smart device or laptop from performing simple computer functions. Wireless connection to a network over local wireless network (e.g. Wi-Fi) serves as a quick solution to these issues. Wireless connection however is limited as networks may be locked from public use or unsecure, risking sensitive information stored on the smart device or laptop.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a secure, wireless network for all portable computing devices. The present invention allows a user to identify which networks are secure amongst a variety of networks. The present invention provides security by sending a secure password to the portable computing device upon request, which connects the portable computing device to the wireless network. The present invention preferably accounts for the usage of a portable computing device with each wireless network, thereby allowing the portable computing device and a router to perform a financial transaction.